Disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, are well known in the art. These articles address the consumers' demands for increased convenience. In particular, disposable absorbent articles which minimize cleaning of the wearer after the article is soiled provide convenience. A particularly desired feature in such diapers is the prevention or minimization of leakage of urine and fecal material received by the diaper.
Several attempts in the art have been very successful at reducing leakage from the diaper. One early attempt provided an elastic contracting member, which elastically contracted the outer side portion of the diaper. This highly successful advance in the art provided a gasket leg cuff. The gasket leg cuff was disposed in the plane of the diaper. The next attempt provided a diaper having elasticized flaps, known as barrier leg cuffs. Barrier leg cuffs stand up out of the plane of the diaper and thereby improve containment. Yet other attempts in the art included diapers with dual cuffs, including both a gasket leg cuff and a barrier leg cuff. Yet other advances in the art provided leg cuffs with relatively low contact forces against the skin of the wearer at relatively high elongations, minimizing wearer discomfort.
Examples of such attempts in the art can be found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,003 issued Jan. 14, 1975 to Buell; 4,695,278 issued Sep. 22, 1987 to Lawson; 4,909,803 issued Mar. 20, 1990 to Aziz et al.; and 5,032,120 issued Jul. 16, 1991 to Freeland et al., which patents are incorporated herein by reference.
However, there is a need in the art for diapers which further reduce leakage. There is further a need in the art for such a diaper which minimizes leakage of fecal material from the leg region.